The Last One
by Plural Force
Summary: He's the only one left, the rest are dead. What is happening between him and this lone village girl? Ch.2: A plot bunny I've always wanted to use. Paintings.
1. The Girl and the Graveyard

Hey all. My... what, seventh fic? Well, I was rereading "Come with you", and got myself all good and depressed. I set out to write myself a one-shot, and landed myself in another continuing story. That's right, laides and gentlemen, this is _not_ the end! Hope you enjoy the fic.

UPDATE 12-11-05: Added some more names to the graveyard, as a bit of hinting toward the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

The Last One, number one:

The Girl and the Graveyard

I stand by their graves, my short red hair blowing in the wind. The overcast sky above just barely sheds a shadow on the ground as I stare at the headstones, their names engraved in my memory forever.

Thatz, Dragon Knight of Earth.

Sabel, Dragon Knight of Water.

Gil, Dragon Knight of Fire.

Ruwalk, Yellow Dragon Officer.

Tetheus, Black Dragon Officer.

Rune, White Dragon Officer.

Midori, Blue Dragon Officer.

Bierrez, Red Dragon Officer.

Dragon Lord Lykouleon.

Dragon Queen Raseleane.

Farther off, more worn, are two more gravestones.

Alfeegi, White Dragon Officer.

Kaistern, Blue Dragon Officer.

And then there is the newest grave.

Dragon Queen Cesia.

-o0o-

It had been a surprise attack. After Lord Lykouleon died at the hands of Nadil's spell, the lady Raseleane quickly followed in his footsteps. I guess his queen really did love him.

After that, the castle was in mourning. Soon, so was the entire city. It obviously wasn't too long before word reached youkai ears. So why was it so quiet?

Several weeks had passed, and there were no signs of any demons coming. We had all thought that every single demon in the realm would launch an attack on the Dragon Castle, taking advantage of the missing barrier to try and overthrow us. But everything remained calm. Everyone was on guard for the first few days, but when no demon attacks came, we began to loosen up. Soon the tension had worn down and we were all back to our old selves again.

That was when they attacked.

They must have had a smarter leader with them, a humanoid youkai, to be able to coordinate such an attack all at once. There must have been thousands of them. Every single demon attacked the castle at once, going after the heart of the Dragon Tribe. Our stronger fighters all gathered outside to help fight. Bad idea, putting all your men in one spot. That just makes it easier for them to get you.

They went after the healer first, to keep our fighters from coming back over and over again. A simple tactic if you think about it, but the demons must have had some more intelligent source to be able to figure out exactly which one was Rune. These guys may have been strong, but they were boorish. There's no _way_ they could have figured it out all on their own.

They descended on him, at least fifty all at once. Safety in numbers, I guess. He was killed instantly. After Rune was gone, the rest all began to fall one by one. Ruwalk, Tetheus, Thatz. Cesia just _had_ to be there helping, too. I admit, her wind magic took out a good number of the attacking army, but there were just too many of them. Eventually, she was gone, too. The demons just kept killing, going on to slay the remaining Dragon Fighters.

They tried their hardest, but there was member of the tribe they couldn't defeat. The one rumored to be the strongest swordsman, the killer of demons. He who had never lost. Their _real_ target.

Me.

Fate can work against you, sometimes.

-o0o-

I stand by the new Dragon Castle cemetery, once the flower garden. I stare at their names, still feeling like it's all unreal. Like they'll wake up and come out of their bedrooms like any other ordinary day.

One word on one headstone shatters that peaceful fantasy. I stare at her grave, the word forever burned into my memory. Somehow seeing her name on that headstone makes it all real. Like she's never coming back. Like none of them will ever come back, ever. They're gone for good now, and they've left me here to pick up the pieces.

Her name keeps blinding me as I stare. That one name on a headstone.

_Cesia..._

With no one left to see me, I cry.

-o0o-

_I hate you, Lykouleon._

I sit at the long dining table, quietly eating a leftover piece of meat I've managed to find in the cupboards. If I had tried to cook it _myself_, I would probably have just burnt it to a crisp. Me and my lousy cooking skills.

_I've always hated you._

_For being so... _nice_ to me all the time._

_Why...? Why did you _do_ that?_

_I'm just a toy to you, aren't I? Why do you even _care?

I've always hated the Dragon Tribe. For doing this to me. For making me live when all I've ever wanted to do is die. Now I have no reason. Death is calling me; it always has been. Can't I finally go and join it, for once?

_I have no _reason_ to live anymore. The Dragon Tribe is pretty much in ruins, anyway._

If I go now, I'll be reunited with them again.

Thatz and Rune, my fellow Dragon Knights. We were distant at first, but over time, I suppose I really opened up. We were so close, like best friends. Almost brothers.

The Dragon Lord and his secretary. The four officers, who, despite my dislike for them, always seemed to make the castle more interesting. Silent Tetheus. Cool and relaxed Ruwalk. Way-too-uptight Alfeegi. And Kaistern.

And Cesia. Cesia, who, in spite of all our bickering, in spite of all we've been through, has still managed to enchant me so.

I'll be with you all soon.

"_Don't be an idiot, Rath!"_

My eyes widen. I know that voice. I whip my head around, and, sure enough, standing there is her determined-looking ghost.

"_The Dragon Tribe hasn't fallen yet! Yes, I know we're gone. And I know it must be hard. But it's not over! You can still rebuild the Dragon Tribe! "_ Her voice rings out through the dining hall, clear and strong.

"You always were such an optimist, weren't you?" I mutter.

"_And you always were a pessimist,"_ she retorts smoothly. Cesia leans forward, her ghostly black hair tumbling into my face. _"Listen to me, Rath. Don't you dare give up yet."_ And she starts to fade.

I start yelling at her. "Hey! What are you saying? That's easy for _you_ to say, you know! _You're_ not the only one left!" But by the time I finish, she's gone.

I sigh and lean over to rest my forehead on the table. I grit my teeth in frustration and anger, close to tears.

_How am I _supposed_ to go on living...? All I've ever wanted is to die._

-o0o-

"Um... excuse me, sir?"

I turn around, staring intently at the newcomer before me. She looks to be about fifteen years old, maybe a bit older. Her eyes shine out oddly blue against a background of tanned skin, labeling her as someone from the desert tribes, and wild, reddish-black hair. The girl is dressed in a peasant's street clothes, which are dirty and torn by now, probably from days in the wilderness.

"What is it?" I say quietly. I don't mean to frighten her, but she seems scared anyway. Red eyes will do that to a person.

"Um... well, I've been wandering on my own for a bit now... you see, I was recently orphaned, and I have no place to go... I was just wondering... if you have any place to... stay..." Her voice trails off.

I glance back toward the graves for what seems like the thousandth time, then abruptly turn and start toward the castle.

"Of course." My voice is steady for once. "Follow me."

-o0o-

After showing the girl in and making her feel somewhat comfortable, I'm on my own again. I sit in my own room, quietly thinking.

_Maybe there is a chance..._

_A chance that I really _can_ rebuild the tribe._

I stand up and walk over to my dresser, picking up something from on top. A painting, a small one that I've had all this time.

_That girl is my proof. You see, Cesia?_

It's depicting the trio of us Dragon Knights, from back when we were young. From when Thatz had just joined, and we were still just bickering with each other.

_My proof that I _can_ go on living._

-o0o-

Name suggestions for the girl, anyone? I have a few possible ideas in mind for this (for once; don't want another "Revelations"). Sooo... hope you like, go ahead and tell me what you think, and go ahead and review! Hobey-ho, everyone, and see you all in the next chappie!

Peophin-chan


	2. The Paintings and the Story

Hey all. Finally decided to update! I was rereading this, and it revived my interest. I ended up writing this all in one shot n.n;;; So, here you go. Enjoy!

Beware of spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

The Last One, number two:

The Paintings and the Story

I sit on the edge of the large bed he showed me to, one with fluffy comforters that poofed out all around you when you touched them. It's a nice bed, really, nicer than any I've been in before. So is this entire room, come to think of it. The curtains, bed hangings, and other cloths are all a pretty shade of dark green, and the wood floors and walls give it a nice, foresty look. Surely behind those wooden walls is something harder, like brick, because that's what the fireplace is made of. Yes, there's a fireplace. Considering the size of this castle, there must be one in every room. And there are a lot of rooms, I'll tell you. As that red-haired man showed me here, I noticed that the hallway was just… lined with them. What was this place, that it had both the money and the purpose for so many rooms?

I give a start as a possible realization comes to me. _Could this be the rumored Dragon Tribe that I've heard stories about…?_ True, the desert tribes are so far south that they barely even acknowledge the fact that we _have_ a king… but that still doesn't stop rumors from leaking along. It was said back in the tribe that the Dragon Lord and all his attendants were the ones who had real control of our tribes, not the headman.

_But if that man's part of the Dragon Tribe,_ I wonder, _then why is he all alone…?_

I gaze out the window. That red-haired man is out there again, looking at something. I peer closer at the grey stones before him. Are those… graves? I gasp and turn away.

Something on the mantelpiece catches my eye. I get up from the bed and move over to the fireplace. There are several small, framed paintings up there. I pick up the first one. It's a simple portrait depicting the red-haired man—does he seem a bit younger?—and two others. One is a slightly feminine-looking man with long blonde hair. I notice that his pointed ears are a bit longer than the others'; an elf, perhaps? The other man in the picture has rather unkempt dark green hair, along with emerald eyes and two scars upon his face. All three seem happy; even the red-haired man is smiling. In the very short time I've known him, I noticed that he never smiled. He doesn't seem like a very smiley type of man.

I set the picture down and look at the others. The next painting shows the red-haired man and a pretty woman with curly black hair and golden eyes. Again, they both seem very happy. There is a painting depicting five people—a golden-haired man with a look of royalty about him; a man with long brown hair with red at the ends; an aqua-haired man with shocking copper eyes; a tall, expressionless, black-haired man; and a man with white hair, despite the fact that he is not in the least bit an old man. There is also a painting of three girls: the black-haired woman from before, a mischievous-looking pink-haired girl, and a golden-haired lady with a sweet smile on her face.

_Are these all members of the Dragon Tribe…?_ I wonder. _But then, where are they…_ My mind focuses on the many graves outside the window and I gasp. _So they're all… dead?_ So that's why the red-haired man had that hardened look on his face.

_How sad. All his friends and family are gone…_

-o0o-

I learn over time that the red-haired man is called Rath, a demon brought into the Dragon Tribe and raised as its only heir. I, in turn, relate to him my history: I am Yuuko, child of a village woman in the desert tribes in the south. I tell him of the great fire that had ravaged and killed everyone. I tell him how I was forced to travel to the capital city of Draqueen on my own, looking for shelter and a new life.

During those first few weeks, we spend time together, Rath and I. We _are_ the only ones in the castle, after all. He shows me around so I don't get lost. I teach him all the little games I learned back in my tribe. When it gets cold, I attempt to drag him out into the snow, with little success. I end up adventuring out by myself, while he watches on, half-amused, and occasionally gets a snowball thrown at his head. He demonstrates how bad a cook he is to me, and dubs me the new maker of meals. He eventually learns to smile.

One afternoon, he seems slightly tense, as if remembering something he'd rather forget. "Yuuko," he says to me suddenly, "there's something I'd like to show you." He turns and strides off down the hallway, as is his style, and I follow him.

Eventually, he stops in front of an old, wooden doorway and creaks it open. What's so special about _this_ place, I wonder?

Inside is not a room, but a long stone hallway, old and lined with dust. Along the right wall are many paintings, each perhaps a few feet apart. As we walk down the long hall, Rath talks to me.

"These are paintings of each generation," he explains. "Every time a new Dragon Lord comes into power, one of these is painted and placed in this hall." As we walk down, I gaze upon the many races and colors of the Dragon Tribe. There are so many faces to see…

Finally, when there are only three paintings left, he stops. The third-to-last is the one he's looking at, and I turn to gaze upon it as well.

"This is Lykouleon," Rath says quietly, touching the face of the golden-haired man at the top of the painting. "The former Dragon Lord, the only one I ever knew. He was a kind ruler, if a little bit strange at times." He moves his fingers to the dark-haired woman beside Lykouleon. "Raseleane, the Dragon Queen. There was a spell cast on her to make her incapable of bearing the Lord's child, yet he refused to let her go." Then he moves his fingers over the five below them, stopping to name each one as he goes. "Ruwalk… Tetheus… Alfeegi…" He pauses. "Killed in the attack that revived the Demon Lord. Kaistern… also killed in the same attack." Then his fingers stop at the fifth individual. It is a smiling man with short, light brown hair and merry red eyes. "Kenneth, the Red Dragon Officer. I've been told that Kenny made a very good officer…" He pauses. "I never met him."

His fingers then move to the four figures at the bottom of the painting. "Damien, the Fire Dragon Knight…" --a young man with fiery red-orange hair-- "Daniel, the Water Dragon Knight…" –a fierce-looking man with dark brown hair-- "Richard—Ricky—the Earth Dragon Knight…" --a smiling young man with black hair. " I never knew any of them, either."

His fingers pause as he looks at the last man in the painting. It is a man with long purple hair and red eyes, smiling kindly despite his demonic look.

"Nadil, the Wind Dragon Knight." He stops; this seems to be hard for him. "He betrayed Lykouleon. I only ever knew him as the Demon Lord."

My eyes widen slightly at this news. _He betrayed his own kind…?_

There is no time for dwelling, however, as he has already moved on to the next painting. "An exception was made in Lykouleon's case to have two paintings created, since circumstances were so drastically changed halfway through his reign." The painting is somewhat similar to the last; Lykouleon and his queen are still there, as are Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kaistern, and Tetheus. But the Red Dragon Officer is missing, and the four Dragon Knights are now replaced by three figures.

"Thatz, the Earth Dragon Knight." The green-haired scarred man I had seen in the painting on the mantelpiece. "Rune, the Water Dragon Knight." The blonde elf. "Rath Illuser, the Fire Dragon Knight." It was… Rath?

He smiles slightly. "This was the generation I grew up in. Rune and Thatz came to the castle soon after, and this was painted." Satisfied with this, we moved on to the final painting in the hall.

This portrait is much different than the last. Rath is at the top in the Dragon Lord's spot; next to him is the black-haired woman I saw in the small paintings—"Cesia," he tells me, "the castle's old fortune-teller." Down where the officers are, Ruwalk and Tetheus are still there; however, three faces are different. First, I notice the blonde man from the previous painting. "Rune received the White Dragon Crystal during an attack on the castle, and when he found out, he became the new officer. He was never one for violence." There is a man with golden hair and an orange forelock, complete with coppery eyes. "That's Bierrez, the Red Dragon Officer. Cesia found him, I suppose. At first he was just a demon attacking the castle—he was the only one who could get inside." Then there is a smiling, shy-looking girl with deep green hair. "That's Midori—I found her myself. The Blue Dragon Crystal couldn't be given to just anyone, you know." Below that are the Dragon Knights. The first is a dark-skinned man with purple hair and a scar closing one eye. "Gil, the Fire Knight. Ran into the youkai on a trip up north to Yuba." Then there is a cocky-looking man with bright emerald hair and eyes. "Sabel, the Water Knight. He was in Nadil's Army when I met him, you know. He always seemed to have a thing for Water, what with stealing him from Rune and all." Last is the scarred man from before. "Thatz, Earth Knight." He smiles. "I always knew he would never give up the position. Too damn stubborn."

His voice fades away as his arm falls back to his side, and we both stare at the painting for a long while.

Eventually he speaks up again. "They were all killed in a demon attack after Lykouleon died."

I look at him, sorrow in my eyes. "Oh… I'm so sorry…"

He waves it off. "No need." Then he turns and starts to walk off. "Come on, let's go have some lunch."

-o0o-

Well, how you like? The plot bunny about the hall of paintings has been in my head for a LONG time now. Around the time I posted "Rise of Arinas"-- which I wrote maybe 9-10 months agoand then promptly deleted. Some of you'll recognize Midori from there. Anyway, so I FINALLY got the chance to use this idea somewhere! I'm so happy. Yay.

...Oh, and Kenny the Red Dragon Officer and Ricky the Earth Dragon Knight are named after my two uncles thatI never met. o.o

I'm still debating over Yuuko's name... it wasa dang hard decision, nothing sounded right. I went through Fuuko, Fujiko... speaking of which. Sorry, but I just can't go through with the whole Wind Dragon Knight thing. It's WAY too cheesy, and impossible besides. So, yeah. I ended up going with Yuuko instead.

Oh yes, and there will be NO Rath/OC romance. She's too young for him. If any, it's a father/daughter relationship.

See ya next update.

Hobey-ho,  
Peophin-chan


End file.
